


When I see you again

by gayforseries



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforseries/pseuds/gayforseries
Summary: CLEXA AU in The Vampire Diaries theme.





	When I see you again

It's almost midnight. Lexa is lying across the road thinking when was the last time she visit her home when suddenly she hears a familiar raspy girl voice talking to someone on the phone walking on her way.

"You are right Raven I just can't bring myself to tell him, at least not tonight I'll call you later"

"Costia?" she cannot believe that Costia is right in front of her eyes. She thought the she was dead.

The blonde look at her back to see if someone is behind her "am? No I'am Clarke, sorry"  
Lexa narrowed her eyes thinking if Costia was joking but certainly it is not really her "oh, I'm sorry you just really remind me of someone I know, I'm Lexa"

"not to be rude or anything but Its kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Clarke Asked

Lexa smirks like she always do when she flirts "you're the one to talk, you're out here all by yourself"

"It's Arkadia nothing bad ever happens here" Clarke argued back. The blonde point on her phone " got into a fight with my boyfriend"

"Hmm about what? may I asked if you don't mind?"

"life, future his got it all mapped out."

Lexa is now intrigued with Clarke "hmm you don't want it?"

"I don't know what I want really"

She thinks a look straight in Clarke eyes. " well that's not true. You want what everybody wants"

"what?" the blonde asked "Miss stranger who has all the answers" Clarke smiles challenging her.

The brunette chuckled " well let's just say I'll been around a long time I've learn a few things"

"so Lexa tell me, hmm what is that I want?"

Lexa soften her eyes and take a step towards Clarke " you want love that consumes you" and another step "you want passion an adventure and maybe a little danger" she smirks

"so Lexa?  
"Woods"

"So Lexa Woods what do you want?"

Before Lexa could ever answer there is car passing by to them  
"that my parents," Clarke said.

Lexa used her compulsion and look Clarke in the eyes " I want you to find what you're looking for but right now I want you to forget that this ever happen can't have people to know that I'm in town yet Goodnight Clarke." And then she was gone.


End file.
